Ninja Love
by Dez101
Summary: What if The Inuyasha characters were born in the Naruto world . What if Kagome and Jack Skellington were twins . See what happens in this love story . rating might change currently revising
1. the beginning

Grell : Hello everyone . I bet your wondering why I'm here openin the first chapter even I wasn't here when it was originally written . Well Dez is making some revision and I have a note here for a Grant-Kun saying And I quote " Hi Kitty Grant-chan . Need your help . PM me . PS Kill the read head" Unquote ... Wait a second ! IM THE RED HEAD IM OUT OF HERE ! ( hops through random inter-dimensional pocket )

**Warning. **Sakura and Kikyo bashings

The pairings are:

Kagomexitachixsasuke

Jack x sally

Naruto x Hinata

kakashi x anko

Enjoy

No Uchiha massacre itachi and sasuke are twins kagome and jack skellington are twin

'thoughts'

"talking"

I own none of these shows even though I wish I did

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

_Sasuke's__pov_

'Ugh , fan girls '

That was the first thing I thought when took a seat next to my aniki in Iruka sensei's class. All the girls were staring at my aniki and me like we were meat. They had some crazy stalker like tendencies and they were everywhere .One , Sakura I think her name is , is even banned from the Uchiha compound. Hinata was the only one who wasn't ogling us. I could only hope that by the time me and graduate , the other girls have dropped out . Sigh . I look over to my brother who seemed interested in two figures beside Iruka sensei .

Itachi's _pov_

Iruka sensei yelled for the fangirls to sit down. That's when I noticed two hooded figures next to him. They only reached his waist so they had to be kids. (This is in kindergarten first grade)

"I would like to introduce your new classmates."

The slightly taller figure removed his cloak.

"The name is Jack S. Taisho. I am 5 years old and am the older twin of Kagome Taisho. I like to fight, my sister , inventing new Justus and Halloween. I dislike fangirls and fanboys .

"By the time he finished his introductions, all the girls except Hinata were drooling over him. He had messy pitch black hair with snowy white tips that reached his shoulders and hung in his eyes. His eyes were a dark nearly black shade of green with red flecks in them and his skin was pale. I immediately felt a sense of pity .

'The poor Taisho. Don't they usually keep to themselves though. '

The next person, Kagome, I assume starts to remove the cloak. I and my brother immediately gasp. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had moonlight pale skin and eyes the color of sapphires with red flecks. Her midnight black hair that was in pigtails reached her ankles she had some in a bang that covered her left eye.

"My name is Kagome Taisho, younger twin sister to Jack Taisho. I have the I like oden , animals and my friends. I dislike bullies , when my people ask me for my oden and stalkers "

At the end of her introduction ,I noticed that her brother was giving all the boys who stared at her the death glare. 'He must not like boys staring at her . Based on his introduction I can understand why he may be overprote..." My train of thought was suddenly cut off by said siblings sitting next to me.

"Hi. My names Kagome and this is Jack, wannabe friends. "

* * *

7 Years Later

Jack's Pov

Today we were to be assigned our teams. My sister, Naruto and I were on our way to the academy when we suddenly spotted my two best friends, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Were friends since day 1 and they have a mega crush on my twin.

"Hey temes " Naruto shouted.

Kagome and I visibly winced. I was about to scold him about his volume when I suddenly spotted the two things that scare the shit out of the Uchiha's , my twin and I. Fangirls and fanboys.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Kagome shouted .

All five of us ran as fast as we could . We had a lot of practice from avoiding them but today they seemed extra determined .

"Anybody know why they seem to be keeping up today" , Naruto yelled as we ran past the ramen stand we quickly jumped in and hid behind the counter . A fangirl ran into the stand looking for us .

"Hey Gramps! Have you seen Sasuke-ken , Ita-kun or Jack-kun"

The shop owner had a sympathetic look on his . He pointed in the direction of the Hokage Tower and told her we went in that direction . When she was out of ear shot , the owner told us we could use the back exit of the shop .

"We need a distraction " ,Kagome said to her male companions .

All eyes turned to Naruto .

"Oh hell naw"

Sasuke's Pov

When we finally got to class, Kagome looked ready to kill. Jack had to forcibly restraint her. That's when I noticed they had on new clothes. Jack wore black cargo pants with his kunai pouch on his left leg (lefty's rule 8P) an interesting shirt. It was a fitted high neck shirt. The base color was lavender purple with a red border around his neck with stripe that went down the middle of his chest and made red flame design at the bottom. On top the red were light orange flames. He also had red flames on his sleeves under his clan symbol. (His sleeves are like Sasuke's and his shirt is closed) Under his shirt was a fitted black shirt that reached his elbows. He had on black arm warmers. Instead of ninja sandals, he wore black high top converse with a white front and his clan symbol, a blue crescent moon cradling a pink jewel with 2 crossed arrows in the back. Bandages were wrapped around his shins. His headband was hanging from his belt loops .  
I took a look at Kagome and and did a double take. She wore a lavender skirt that reached mid-thigh with two black belts crossed over her slender hips and her. Her kunai pouch was on her left leg. She had on a lavender shirt with a collar like mine. The border was black with two simple lines about an inch long slightly curved. The shirt reached to her ribs. From right under her breasts and down the shirt was unzipped and was slightly flared with black flames at the edge. She wore black racing gloves. On her feet were ankle high fold over boots. Her ankle length hair had bandages that acted as a headband. Instead of 2 chopsticks, she had 2 kunai in her hair. Her left side of her face was still covered by her bang and her headband on the outside of her shirt around her neck . She was downright hot the only strange thing was that from the neck down, she was covered in tightly wrapped bandages .

I was about to ask about the bandages when the doors burst open to reveal ... ( "I think I should stop here" . looks at angry reader " Just kidding")

No pov

The doors burst open to reveal Ino , Sakura and Kikyo better known as Ino , Skankura and Kinkyho .

"I got here first "

"No way Ino-pig , Me and Kikyo did "

"Yea Ino pig "

"No way billboard brow and Loopy "

CRACK

Everyone turned to see a pissed of amused Jack and a pissed of Kagome with her fist through the desk .

"would you three just please SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE "

Iruka's pov

'I walked in to see a pissed off Kagome with her fist through a desk ... again . That's Never a good thing "

"Everybody sit down . I'm going to announce the teams"

**Team 1 **Sally Tasuka , Oogie Tasuka and Naraku Onigumo

**Team 2** Sango Takashi , Miroku Houshi and Kikyo Haruno ( Kikyo and Sakura are cousins )

**...**

**K**agome pov

' I stopped paying attention after team two ( sorry , can't remember the other teams :[ )

**Team 7 ** Naruto Uzumaki-Taisho ' Naruto perked up' Sakura Haruno "Naruto slouched and received sympathetic looks from the crew " Sasuke Uchiha " everyone sent sasuke sympathetic looks' Itachi Uchiah " it was Itachi's turn to get sympathy' Jack S. Taisho ' Sakura was looking at the boys kept Naruto like pieces of meat ' And Kagome Taisho "

'oh . look , here come the protests '

"WHY IS THAT BITCH WITH MY JACK"

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE ON THER TEAM"

"WHY CANT I BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS KAGOME'

"IRUKA SENSEI, WHY AM I ON THE SOME TEAM AS THAT DEAD LAST BITCH"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back . "QUIEt" Iruka shouted " Kagome , Jack , Sasuke and Itachi were the top students with Naruto in a close second . You , Sakura are dead last . The top kunoichi and shinobi or in thes casa shinobis must be paired with the dead last"

Everyone burst into laughter at that last part

"Everyone wait here until your new sensei's come to get you "Iruka said

8 hours later

Sasuke's Pov

"Were is he?"

Kagome was pissed that our new sensei was late by several hours and an angry Kagome is a scary Kagome . Naruto decided to prank our new sensei now that he was finished bothering Sakura . She was currently knocked out . Thank Kami for that . I was absorbed in my thoughts when suddenly the doors and a dusty eraser falls on someone . ( you all know what happens from here so I'll just Skip to the introductions)

Kakashi's Pov

When we started introductions , Kagome was giving me a glare that could send Sesshomaru running .

'Maybe I shouldn't have come so late'

"Okay let's get these intros over with . You first pinky"

"My name is Sakura I like ( stares at the three boys she stalks and giggles madly ) My hobbies are ( stares and giggles again ) My dreams are to ( once again she stares and giggles ) And I hate Kagome and Naruto !

"However shall I live on" Kagome stated dramatically

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki-Taisho . I like ramen , training with my siblings , pulling pranks and April Fool's Day . I dislike how ramen takes a long time to heat up , when stalkers bother Kagome and Jack and and people with zero sense of humor . My dream is to become Hokage"

" My name is Sasuke/Itachi Uchiha . My likes ,dislikes and dreams are none of your concern " Sasuke and Itachi said in unison .

"My name Jack S. Taisho. The S stands for Skellington. I am the older twin of Kagome Taisho. I like to fight, my sister and invent new Justus. I dislike fangirls and fanboys. My dream is to beat Sesshomaru in a sword fight . "

"My name is Kagome Taisho, younger twin sister to Jack Taisho. I have the I like oden , animals and my friends. I dislike bullies , when my people ask me for my oden and stalkers cough Sakura cough . My dream is to become the best kunoichi in Konoha . "

'Okay ,so I have two twin prodigies , a ramen obsessed boy and a creepy fangirl .

" You all are very interesting . Meet me at Training ground 7 at 5 am . Oh yeah don't eat or you'll puke "

9090909090909090909090

Grell: Well that's a wrap . please leave reviews . Remember to vote on Sakura's fate


	2. Battle of For bells

Dez101: Yell_O

Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or do I. (gives strange look to anime poster and lawyers) "are you guys sure I can't just create a coup d'état to steal the rights to these shows." lawyers give me the look. "Ok Ok I'll say it. I really don't own a thing except some of the Justus .On with the story "(ignore my craziness)

! #$%^^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*())_~! #$%^&amp;*(())))))! #$%^^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*())_~! #$%^&amp;*(())))))! #$%^^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*())_~! #$%^&amp;*(())))))

No Pov.

It was a normal bright, sunny morning. The birds were singing, the dogs were napping and Inuyasha and Naruto were fighting over who gets the last ramen cup for breakfast. Yep. Your normal day in the main house of the Taisho compound. Shippo, Jack and Sesshomaru were watching with some interest while eating their waffles.

"My money is on Inuyasha", Shippo Stated with a grin.

"Naaa. Naruto's gonna get it. What do you think Sess? ", Jack asked the oldest of the Taisho boys.

"Hn. I believe Kagome will. With the racket those two are making, she'll wake any second now and shoot an arrow at the ramen or something like that "Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone," You know she's not a morning person ".

As if summoned by those words alone, a kunai sailed through the air and stuck the ramen cup to the wall.

"Wench, what the he-" Inuyasha never got to finish that sentence because at that same moment Kagome yelled sit and Inu came crashing down. "Shut up, Inuyasha"

(Bedraggled chibi Kagome beats up ramen cup )

Yep. Definitely a normal morning

* * *

Nextscene

Everybody arrived late except for Sakura. They knew better than to expect Kakashi sensei to come on time. When they finally got to the training grounds, they found Sakura sleeping, mumbling something about keeping her precious men away from Kagome. Jack, Itachi and Sasuke went noticeably paler.

"Soooooooo…. Who's wants to wake Barbie up (no offense to Barbie) ", Kagome asked.

Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Fine. I'll do it. So, how _am_ I gonna do this "

An evil smile suddenly found its way on Kagome's face.

"OH MY GOD! ITACHI'S RUNNING DOWN THE STREET SHIRTLESS! "Kagome yelled.

Sakura bolted up right suddenly, franticly looking for a "shirtless" Itachi.

"Where?"

"Sorry Sakura. Itachi is fully clothed" Naruto said snickering.

A few minutes passed by before Kakashi showed up. Sakura Proceeded to scream about Kakashi being late.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life" was all he had to say. Everyone just sweat dropped

"Oh well, time for your test. You all have till noon to get these bells ", holds up five bells, "from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. You have to come at m-"

"But sensei," Sakura screeched," there's only five bells and six of us".

"And your point is?"

"We can't all pass" Sakura said slowly as if Kakashi was stupid

Inside Kakashi's head

"Is this gaki stupid? I just said that"

Normal pov.

"If you don't get a bell that means you're not ready to be a ninja. That simple "Kakashi deadpanned. " Now what was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Ah yes. I was saying that you have to come at me like you want to kill me and don't you dare interrupt me Sakura. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be forced to watch me each lunch."

"So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast", was the thought that ran through everybody's head.

He set a timer down, where he got pulled it from, they had no idea.

"Now when I say start, we start"

"1"

Kagome and Jack put on their gloves

"2"

Sasuke and Itachi decide to try keeping Sakura from getting a bell

3"'

Sakura looks panicked

"START"

Naruto rushes forward while everybody scrambles into the woods to create a plan. "Well you're an odd one, aren't you" Kakashi said. Naruto yelled "The only odd thing here is your hair style" they proceeded to have a Taijutstu fight

In the forest with Kagome and Jack, they are formulating to get the bells.

"Ok", Kagome whispers, "you perform Kanton jutsu after I set up my wires."

"Yes, I know. Are you sure you have enough wire. Maybe you sho…

With Sasuke and Itachi who have finished forming their plan.

"What are we going to do if Sakura gets a bell instead of Kagome, Itachi? That girl can actually do some damage if she's determined enough "came Sasuke's hushed voice.

"I don't know, we just have to hope something happens to her" Itachi spoke softly

With Sakura who just watched Naruto get beat by Kakashi.

"What an idiot" she whisper/shouted. "Oh no. Did Kakashi hear me" She looks out and sees Kakashi reading his book. "Guess not" were her only words.

"Sakura, behind you" Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Kagome killing Sasuke, Itachi and Jack.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" **

Kakashi was now looking down at a convulsing Sakura wondering if he went too far. "Nah", he thought as he walked into the open, "She should've been able to see through it. Now where are the others "

Suddenly a volley of weapons came towards Kakashi. He quickly dodges and turned to see Sasuke and Itachi going through some hand eyes widened.

"They shouldn't be able to perform that jutsu. It takes to much chakra ", he thought.

He was quickly proven wrong when the both performed the Uchiha clan's signature jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Once the technique was finished, Sasuke and Itachi started looking for their sensei only to find nothing. Suddenly they were dragged underground so only their heads were visible.

Kakashi popped out the ground and said, "You two should really pay attention ".

When he turned around to leave, he saw an intricate web of ninja wire surrounding .He looked around to find and exit and saw Kagome ad Jack standing at the edge of the web of the web. Jack had some smoke coming out of his mouth and Kagome was tying the end of the web to a bush.

"Now Jack", she shouted.

Jack performed his own Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, but instead of the usual red and orange flames, his were bright green, which caught Kakashi by surprise. The wire was suddenly a fiery green web. Kakashi quickly used the substitution jutsu to escape.

"Aw. No crispy sensei " , Kagome pouted.

She heard the timer go off in the distance." C'mon Jack. Let's help those two out". Itachi felt someone walk up behind and looked up only to see under a certain ravenette's skirt. So let's just say that Itachi was making some tomatoes very jealous and that he saw a flash of pink.

(Chibi Itachi with bright red face and nosebleed running from chibi Jack carrying evil, flaming pumpkin. Chibi Kagome talking with chibi Sasuke. Tomato with scoreboard. Sasuke: 0, Itachi: 1)

Time skip 8 minutes

Kagome was sitting between Sasuke and Itachi with Jack on Itachi's left and Sakura sitting next to Jack. Naruto was tied to a log.

"You all failed to see the true meaning behind this test", Kakashi said, "You all will be sent back to the academy"

"WHAT"!

"You all failed to get a bell from me. Naruto, you tried to get it by yourself when Jack and Kagome probably would have helped you if you asked. Jack, Kagome , you two left your so called brother hanging. Sasuke, Itachi, you two didn't even try to communicate with the others. And you Sakura, just hid in a bush" Kakashi said harshly.

" What are you trying to say" Naruto questioned.

"We were supposed to use teamwork" Kagome spoke softly.

"Exactly", Kakashi said before continuing, "I will give you guys one more chance. Here "He said giving them some bento boxes." Don't feed Naruto or you fail, again? I'll be right back".

With that said Kakashi sensei disappeared?

"Here Naruto, I already ate "Kagome said.

" What are you doing, bitch ", Sakura screeched.

" Feeding Naruto of course. I would die before I watched someone I care for starve." Kagome stated calmly.

"Here Dobe "Sasuke said holding out his bento box.

" I knew you cared." He heard Kagome say before he was being squished into the girl's bosom. This left him blushing like a school girl.

(Chibi Itachi steaming with jealousy while chibi has his face in Chibi Kagome's chest. Chibi Naruto sitting on chibi Jack's back while holding score board. Sasuke: 1, Itachi: 1)

"You all fed and now Naruto you shall fail "Kakashi yelled, popping out of nowhere.

"We don't care. Friends shouldn't abandon each other like that ", Kagome answered back.

"You. You… "Kakashi thundered before his mood took a complete 180, "pass. Those who break the rules are rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are lower than that. Congratulations. Now, let's test your skills".

! #$%^^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*())_~! #$%^&amp;*(())))))! #$%^^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*())_~! #$%^&amp;*(())))))! #$%^^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*())_~! #$%^&amp;*(())))))

Dez:Well. That's a wrap folks. Please send me some feedback. And remember to vote


	3. It's Pranksgiving Time

Hey Everybody. First things first. This is not an update. Sorry. I forgot to say this in my last update. I am having a poll to decide the fate of Sakura. I also reeeeeeeeeeealy would like to see more reviews. Oh yeah. Let me clear up some things in Ninja Love.

Kagome is a traps specialist. You know, making giant combustible spider webs out of wire and making things go BOOM but she tends to rely on Jack to perform fire jutsu since he is better at them. She also is weak in genjutsu. She is also horrible at water and earth jutsu. She is also bipolar and has some serious strength when pissed. She can travel on a giant feather like Kagura does.

Jack has a lot of plants based jutsu (plant meaning pumpkin) and specializes in fire techniques .He sucks at wind and lightning jutsu. He is more level headed than Kagome. He has horrible chakra control. He relies on Kagome to come up the more complicated strategies. He has a summoning contract with ghost dogs. Jack can travel on a small gray cloud like Sesshomaru.

Naruto was adopted into the Taisho clan when he was 6. He came in second in the academy because he had Sesshomaru tutoring him.

The Taisho clan is made up of demons. The all have a weakness that will be mentioned later.

The End. You know. I'm going to do a quick chappy. Enjoy.

I own nothing except some of the Justus.

Naruto pov.

It was the day after he passed the bell test and Naruto was bored. Not good. Boredom + Naruto =Pranks. And since Naruto wanted to celebrate officially becoming a ninja, he wanted it to be big. Now, how does Naruto make his pranks over the top? He gets his secret weapons. The Taisho twins. "I know Jack is bored and won't be doing much today so he'll be easy to rope in but what about Kaggychan" Naruto thought quietly. "Hey Naruto " a voice suddenly said. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kagome and Jack behind him." Sheesh you two, don't scare me like. Hey, wanna help me out with something "Naruto suddenly asked with a feral grin. Kagome and Jack suddenly regretted looking for Naruto.

15 minutes later

"Excuse me mister, I'm lost" a voice quietly spoke to a random Jounin. He turned around to see a cute little girl with sapphire blue eyes and long black hair in held up by two senbon in pigtails that reached her knees. She wore a black kimono that had long sleeves that reached past her knees and the skirt reached a few inches above her knees. She had a high collar and a giant red ribbon that tied in a bow around her waist. The kimono had red sakura petals and gold vines decorating the skirt. The girl looked no older than nine. "Hello little one and what is your name "the jounin asked."My name is Yuki Tasuke "the girl dubbed Yuki replied." Tasuke, eh" the jounin asked," Ok, I'll take you to the Tasuke compound. Come ". When he turned his back a grin split over Yuki's face. "Yuki" followed the man till they got close to the Tasuke compound. She then out of nowhere pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. "Thanks for showing me to the compound. Sayonara sucker ""Yuki then dropped the grenade. The Jounin the grabbed the grenade and went to run with it to the forest when it suddenly went off, releasing …. Helium. The jounin was puzzled until he heard laughter behind him That Yuki girl was laughing at him. "Get back here gaki" he suddenly yelled and started chasing Yuki, with the grenade still in his hand, never noticing the explosive tag on it. He chaseed her till they ran into the most populated part of the village, which happed to be right by the Homage tower. Yuki kept running until she was right in front of the tower." Nowhere to run now kid. "The jounin said sneering."Who said anything about running ", Yuki replied. She suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. At that same moment the grenade in the jounin's hand went off, setting of a string of explosions. Some of the expositions were paint bombs while others where smoke bombs. Yuki appeared somewhere on a nearby roof along with Naruto and Jack. "Those explosions were awesome, Kagome ", Naruto said excitedly."Yuki" suddenly was covered in smoke and revealed Kagome under a henge of her nine year old self. "I know it was. You're up Jack" Kagome said while laughing. Jack quickly ran through several hand signs and said Earth Style: Snaking Vine Jutsu. Small pumpkins grew in the area and started removing all the weapons and supplies from all nearby ninja and wrapped around said ninjas legs. "Ok Naruto. Time for the grand finally" Jack whispered to his brother. "Alright. Shadow clone jutsu. "Hundreds of Narutos appeared out of thin air. All the Naruto yelled "Harem Jutsu: Taisho Style". Suddenly Hundreds of naked blonde women were running through the still present smoke along with some very naked Sesshomarus. The nosebleeds that followed sent people skyrocketing. "WHOA. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED" Naruto shouted. (Chibi ninjas, villagers and Team Rocket blasting off while blondes wearing cheerleading outfits and Sesshomarus in baseball uniforms. Chibi Kagome, Jack and Naruto watching and eating popcorn while chibi Naruto clone records everything)

29 minutes later Back at the Taisho compound

"Anything interesting happened today", Izayoi asked her three children when that sat down for dinner. "Oh. Nothing much. Just working on my explosives while Jack and Naruto _practiced_ some Jutsu ", Kagome said nonchalantly. Naruto and Jack exchanged a glance and took a bite out of their onigri.

That's a wrap folks. Remember to check my profile a vote on Sakura's fate. If you don't I'll keep her hostage in the shack in the forest and shave her head. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Dez101 out.


	4. Apologies

Dez101 : Hi everyone . Sorry for not up in so long . I've been locked out of my account . Sorry for making you wait so long . This would have been an update but I can't type a new chapter on the phone. Sorry again. Don't forget to vote for Sakura's fate . I will post the -

Sakura: SOMEONE HELP ME ! THIS B$!# HAS HAD ME TRAPPED IN THIS SHED FOR MONTHS ! SHE EVEN SHAVED MY HEAD !

(Dez slaps duck tape on her mouth )

Dez101 : Gosh your annoying . As I was saying. .. I will update ASAP .Bye 3


	5. I'm Back , Happy Birthday 2 Me

"Dez101: HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Sorry for not updating sooner. As said in my previous note, I was locked out of my account. I actually had the 4th chappy written up but it somehow got deleted so now I have to start over :(. On a different note, this chapter is dedicated to grant-walker581". Yay for updating on the note I left and for giving me confidence to continue this story. I also need to remind you to vote. So far it there's a tie and ties don't cut it in my dimension. Since this is a new chappy, I have to free Sakura. BOOOO I bet the gang didn't miss her. (Receives scathing glare from bald Sakura) Don't worry Sakura. Look on the bright side, when you return you won't remember a thing and you'll have hair again. And quit glaring. Fluffysama's glare is scarier. Before I forget, here's chibi Itachi with the Disclaimer.

Chibi Itachi: First off I would like to say happy birthday to our beloved author ( pulls out a cake and presents ) Also Dez101 doesn't own me or any of the Naruto or Inuyasha characters (hands now crying author box of tissues) we belong to our respectful owners, Ru -

Dez101: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY THEIR NAMES AGAIN!

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

"Target in sight"

"Point A, Naruto ready"

"Point B, Sasuke and Itachi ready"

"Point C, Kagome and Jack ready"

"All right then ... GO"

Five people jumped from their hiding spots and tried to grab their target. Said target ran and stopped on top of an unconscious Sakura.

Kagome stopped and took a moment to process the situation. There on the floor was the only other female on her squad, unconscious with their target, a cat named Tora, playing with her hair. Sakura had gone missing after the village was pranked. That was all the way at Thanksgiving. The rest of the team appeared. To find Tora, Kagome and Sakura.

"Um, Kagome. Is that Sakura ", Jack asked his twin. Kagome merely nodded her head. Tora, now bored with Sakura's hair, moved onto something shinier and silkier, Kagome's hair. All of team 7just stood/sat there, watching their pink haired team mate. Kakashi suddenly broke the silence, "I think we should take her to the hospital ". Everyone just nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the Hospital Sakura Pov.

I opened my eyes to see white all around me. There's a beeping to my right. I tried to remember what happened when someone called my name. I looked over and saw Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, Jack-kun and Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura, are you all right ", Naruto asked me. I nodded my head yes. "What happened ", he then asked. I thought really hard. "I don't remember much. I could've sworn that I was in some shack in the forest with a girl who looks about fourteen -fifteen. She shaved my head and covered me in duct tape. Some boy came at one point and covered me with some more when I tried to escape. That's all I remember "(1) I said. The others looked skeptical but didn't say anything.

"Okay, you're free to o dearie" Sakura's Nurse popped in and said.

"C'mon Sakura. Let's go and take Tora to the Hokage "Kakashi said once Sakura was ready.

* * *

At Hokage Tower No Pov

"Awe, my wittle Toraworachan. Momma's missed you ", a fa- um _very _well fed woman squealed while squishing the poor cat, making everyone in the room cringed. No wonder the cat he ran away. The woman paid for the mission and left, struggling cat in tow.

"Now Team 7 ", the Hokage started, "I have some more missions for you. There's weed pull-

"We don't want any of those crummy mission. We want a real mission "Naruto interrupted

"Naruto, you are not ready. Besides Sakura just got back. She needs time to rest "the Hokage retorted.

"But Jijisan, even the teme twins agree. And that never happens. Pleeeeease "Naruto begged

"Is that true Itachi and Sasuke "the Hokage asked the Uchihas

Hai Hokage-sama. But we realize we can't go if Sakura's not up to it "They answered. Everyone turned to Sakura.

"I think I could make it. Besides what better way to make up for lost time than with a mission "Sakura replied, hoping to gain the favor of her crushes.

"Okay then. I'll give you a simple escort mission. Bring him in "the Hokage called out

Everyone turned to the door where the client walked in. An older man who smelled strongly of sake walked. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Team 7.

"What the heck? Your letting a bunch of snot-nosed brats protect me. Especially the the midget with the stupid face "the client suddenly shouted out.

"The Hell! I'm gonna kill you old man "Naruto rebutted. He was about to attack the client when he was tripped by a wire.

"What was that for Kaggy" Naruto whined

"Naruto, we can't kill the client "Kagome chided with a huge sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Ehem" the client interrupted" My name Tarzana and You will protect me with your life"

* * *

Taisho compound No Pov

Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto sat watching as Kagome practiced with her wires. She was currently using them to restrain one of Jacks chakra filled pumpkins. Years ago Jack figured out how to bring plants to life and allow to move on their own. It worked best on pumpkins though. So now there was a tiger made from vines with a pumpkin head covered in green flames. That made it harder for Kagome seeing that her wires can't get a firm hold on something that can light them up like fireworks.

Jack was hiding in a tree while his beast dealt with Kagome. He didn't want to be to close when Kagome finally got the chakra fueled fire that gave his creature life. That would be very ugly.

Suddenly Kagome sliced the pumpkin head in half and grabbed the fiery green orb inside. The orb exploded on contact. Kagome was thrown back a good twenty feet before she was caught by Itachi. They both crashed into the ground. The gang got up and met this sight. Kagome was straddling Itachi while his face was buried in her chest. Naruto was snickering, Sasuke was fuming and Jack was gripping a small flaming pumpkin. Kagome sat up and Itachi noticed two things. One, Kagome was sitting on him in a very compromising position and two, when the explosion happened, the front of Kagome's shirt was singed off exposing her some chest. Kagome stood upend helped Itachi up when she felt a breeze across her chest . She looked down and saw that her breast were partially exposed .

"Ahh. Somebody give me something to cover up with." She said in a panicked voice. Jacked took of his over shirt leaving him in his long sleeve shirt.

All through this Itachi was remembering the feel of Kagome's ...erm... assets on his face. A trickle of blood came from his nose.

( Chibi Kagome wearing Jack's shirt while chibi Itachi passes out from nosebleed. Chibi Sasuke glares at scoreboard in chibi Naruto's hand. Sasuke: 1 Itachi: 4 {2})

"Maybe we should head back so Kagome can change " , Itachi said while discreetly wiping away the blood before Kagome can see .

Everyone nodded and headed back to the main house .

15 minutes later the group was gathered in the Head family's kitchen . Kagome was now wearing a simple long sleeve white top and jeans . Izaiyo , the Taisho family matriarch , served the hungry ginins some riceballs and tea.

"Are you guys ready for your mission tomorrow " , the older woman asked .

"No but we're almost . We just have to finish packing and where set to go" Itachi answered for the two .

"Well then after your done you best run along and finish . Don't want to be late on your first mission " Izayoi said with a grin .

* * *

With Sakura No pov

" I've got to finish packing . I should pack something cute yet practical . If I look good enough , Jack , Itachi and Sasuke will pay attention to me " Sakura said while searching though her closet . While she was packing her "_necessities"_ , she never noticed the twin tailed cat and girl sitting in the tree outside her window going through pictures of her covered in duct tape .

_"Grant-kun , so much stuff is happening and so many secrets to reveal . Maybe we should hold off introductions . What do you think " ,_the girl asked her cat .

_"mew "_

_" Your right ,after they come back . Well we could always watch from a distance " ,_the girl sighed before picking up the cat a dissapearing in a flurry of black rose petals . (3)

#$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*()_ #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*()_+ #$%^&amp;*()_%^&amp;*()_! #$%%%%%

Dez101:What do you guys think? I think its a great B-day gift to me and the audience from me . ( sports cocky grin )

Grell : Happy birthday Dez .

Dez: WTF! You don't belong in this dimension . Get out before I make you into a meatloaf !

1:An inside joke betweenme and Grant . It goes like this

Dez101 in apologies :Dez101 : Hi everyone . Sorry for not up in so long . I've been locked out of my account . Sorry for making you wait so long . This would have been an update but I can't type a new chapter on the phone. Sorry again. Don't forget to vote for Sakura's fate . I will post the -

Sakura: SOMEONE HELP ME ! THIS B$!# HAS HAD ME TRAPPED IN THIS SHED FOR MONTHS ! SHE EVEN SHAVED MY HEAD !

(Dez slaps duck tape on her mouth )

Dez101 : Gosh your annoying . As I was saying. .. I will update ASAP .Bye 3

Grant :huray! and sakura get back in the corner *takes out duct tape and stretches it*... and things to duct tape *he approaches her with the duck tape in his hands then the camera pans to the tree line and a scream is heard of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"* (sponsored by duct tape, " because when life gets annoying, use duck tape") also cant wait for the update!

2: don't realy remember what it meant but I think the chibis deserve a round of applaus .

3: Those two are me and Grant . We will randomly pop in to screw with the characters or offer wisdom . But mostly to screw with Sakura

Porky Pig : That's all Folks

March 27 ,2015


	6. We're Off to See the Midget in Wave

Dez101: YELL-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grell: What has you so excited?

Dez101: The fact that the latest chappy of Black Butler is out of course. And the fact that we have less than 20 days of school left (throws confetti and sets of illegal fireworks)

Grell: (Sees Sebastian shaped firework) ARE THOSE MINE?! THOSE ARE FOR MY FANGIRL MOMENTS ONLY! }:( WHY I-

Dez101: REAPER CHOP!

Death the Kid: (sticks head through inter-dimensional pocket) that is one effective reaper chop. O_T

Death: (also sticks head through inter-dimensional pocket) I'm so proud

Grell :( still suffering from Dez's Reaper Chop) ouch. Don't worry my dear fans, she won't kill me

Dez101: For once he's right. Not that I don't enjoy your company but bye shinigami-samas

Grell: On to the story before I get Reaper Chopped again. Dez owns nothing (turns and sees fuming author) WELL AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO STAY I MUST BE GOING (jumps through inter-dimensional pocket)

Dez101: GRELL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO WAIT TILL I LEAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! C'MON GRANT-CHAN (grabs kitty form Grant and tosses chapter 5 at readers) WE HAVE A REAPER TO HUNT DOWN

Grant: Don't you think you're over reacting

Dez101: NOPE (jumps through inter-dimensional pocket after Grell)

,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';

The Taisho Compound

It was another peaceful morning in the Taisho compound's main house. The birds were chirping, the boys were trying to get Sesshomaru to pull a prank and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"SHIPPO! NARUTO! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!

Sesshomaru didn't even bother look up from his mission report as the two mentioned tricksters hid under the table.

"What you guys do this time" Jack asked while slipping his dog, Zero, the some of Shippo's breakfast.

"We don't know. We ha-"

"YOU"

Everyone turned and saw what caused Kagome's ire. Somehow, Shippo and Naruto's paint bombs had gone off and she was now covered from head to toe in paint.

"Which one of you left your paints bombs in my laundry basket?"

Shippo and Naruto looked confused. Inuyasha busted out laughing suddenly.

"So that's where I left them. Okasan asked me to collect all of the brats' paint bombs after "Pranksgiving"{1} happened but I accidently misplaced some. HA! You look ridiculous Kags"

He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice when everyone took their plates off the table and took a few steps back

"Inuyasha SIT BOY"

Inu went crashing through the table

"SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT**!**

**(**Chibi Shippo measuring how deep the chibi Inuyasha shaped hole is. Chibi Sesshomaru says that it's a new record. Chibi Inuyasha yells wench. Chibi Kagome yells sit till she's out of breath and then some)

"When I get back from the mission, my room had better be **paint free",** Kagome threatened her poor brother

Once again, completely normal morning

* * *

Two hours later at the Gates

"Yes. We're travelers now"

"Shut up Naruto. Itachi, Sasuke and Jack-kun might get a headache"

"Calm down my cute little students"

"Hn"

"Tch, dobe"

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALL'N A DOBE, TEME"

"Would you all just SHUT UP!"

"Yes Kagome" Everyone answered.

Tazuna looked at Kagome gratefully

"Are they always like this", he asked her

She merely shrugged and answered more or less.

* * *

Half an hour later

"Hey Kagome" Sasuke asked

"Hm" she answered sleepily

"You look tired. What Happened?"

"Yawn. Inuyasha left a paint bomb in my clean laundry and it went off. So when I went to get dressed, it went off and I was completely covered in paint and so was my room. I spent a lot of energy scrubbing the paint off my skin and had to use a bunch of clones to rewash my clothes. "

Sasuke watched as his crush shuffled along. A genius idea popped in his head.

"Would you like me to carry you" he asked

Kagome stopped for a second to make sure she heard right. Then she said sure. Five minutes later she was settled comfortably on Sasuke's back. Sasuke was in heaven. Kagome was sleeping on his back with her head on his shoulder and legs wrapped around his waist. Jack was stuck between glaring out of protectiveness of his twin or if he should leave them and watch the eventual fireworks, Naruto was plotting to play cupid, Sakura was fuming, Kakashi was reading his por- erm book, and Itachi as was glaring at his brother.

(Censored. What the chibis are doing is one notch below the Trojan War {2})

Tazuna just walked with them and watched, a large sweat drop on the back of his head. Only on thought went through his head.

"This is gonna be a long trip"

* * *

A few hours later

Team 7 plus Tazuna were making their way down the path. Kagome had woken up a few minutes later when Sakura finally had enough of seeing her on her Precious Sasuke-kun. She _suavely_ yanked her hair, effectively jerking the sleeping heiress out of dreamland. After a good fifteen minutes of making the pinkette quake in fear, the were back on the road. As they were walking, Jack spotted a puddle. He didn't pay it much mind until he noticed that there hadn't been any rain for weeks. Suddenly chains sprung of the water and wrapped around Kakashi before tightening and ripping him apart.

"Kakashi sensei!"

The two assailants turned their attention towards the genin.

"Sakura, Naruto. Protect Tazuna." Sasuke yelled .

He and Itachi quickly charged their opponents. They both threw kunai at the chains in hopes of pinning the down. The two opposing ninja dodged and went after Tazuna. Sakura was shaking like a leaf while Naruto seemed frozen with fear. Jack tackled one to the ground while Kagome punched the other in nose. That only stunned the for a second. Kagome was about to kick her opponent where the sun doesn't shine when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Jack quickly ran through the hand seals for an experimental jutsu.

"Earth Style: Jack-O Lantern Whips"

Suddenly, a bunch of pumpkins popped out of nowhere. Upon closer inspection, Kagome notice several seeds on the ground. The pumpkins sprouted vines that quickly latched onto the enemy.

"The hell. What's with the freaky weeds "one of the guys.

Kagome and the rest of team 7 took five steps back from her now enraged brother. Even Tazuna knows not to do that. They were soooooooooo dead.

Jack brought the now upside down enemy who dared call his precious plants _weeds _in front of him.

"You did not just call the weeds weeds."

"You just called them weeds"

"I did not call them weeds"

"If you say so ... weed lover"

Jack promptly released hell on him. Before the enemy could make anther weed remark, he was being rag dolled into the ground. Just as Jack was about to punch him in the face, Kakashi sensei appeared with both of the enemies in a head lock.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Yo"

* * *

Five minutes later after ranting to Kakashi about cruel tricks

The two enemies, or the Demon Brothers, were now hogtied and being interrogated by Kagome. Here's what they learned:

1: They were after Tazuna

2: They work for Gato , a multi-millionair midget

3: Tazuna lied to them and this mission is not as simple as they originally thought and

4: The Demon Brothers had the hots for Kagome

Itachi and Sasuke weren't too happy with that last thought but kept their attitude in check. Kagome had a small dusting of red across her cheeks. Well, that was not something she expected but she should have seen that coming with the fact that she had a fan club.

Kakashi seeing that they weren't going to get anything else from their captives, rounded up his genins and client. They had already decided to go on with the mission since they had requested it. Oh well. One thought sarcastic ran through their heads.

"Were off to see the midget in wave"

,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;

Dez101: Yell-O :)

Grell: uuugh ( lies on the floor in pain )

Dez101: ( pushes Grell to the side with foot ) Hi every body . Sorry if the chappy seems short and rushed at the end . I got stung by a bee in the hand and can't write or type without feeling serious pain since the stinger went into a green vein . But fear not . It will get better . Oh yes . Their is a new anime themed website . For more info , check my profile.

1: Pranksgiving happened in chapter 3

2: Can you guess who's Paris and Troy?


	7. I should have stayed in bed

Dez101: Waz up!C:

Grell: Why are you so happy ? ( scrolls through author-chan's computer ) You were a cute baby . What happened to you ?

Dez101: ARE YOU TRYING TO CALL ME UGLY ? ( pulls out Undertaker's death scythe )

Grell: ( franticly shakes head ) NO NO NO ! I WAS - WAIT A SECOND ?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ?

Dez101: I got Undertaker a trip to the New Orleans cemetery and The Paris catacombs .

With Undertaker in the catacombs

Undertaker : WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back to author and Grell

Grell: (sweat drops) I'm doomed ( run and drops letter )

Dez101:GET BACK HERE!( chases Grell with Death scythe in hand )

camera slowly zooms in on letter

Letter: Dear Reader

Dez101 owns nothing except some of the jutsu . If you are reading this , then I am running for my life . If I do not make it , I leave everything I own to Sebas-chan .

Sincerely Grell

! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_

No pov

The next day after walking for an hour and another half hour in a tiny boat , Team 7 and their client were walking through the forest when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes and almost hit a snowy white rabbit .

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT ! You almost killed the poor rabbit " Sakura yelled at the blond before her mood did a complete 180 ," Aw you poor thing "

Naruto wasn't about to be insulted by "Barbie" though , "But I thought I saw someone there . Besides the rabbit is white . There only white if there in constant darkness meaning it was a repla... HIT THE DECK "

At these words , a giant sword came flying through the air and embedded itself in the tree where they were just standing in front of . Standing on the sword was a man . He had short hair , wore camo pants and the bottom half of his face was wrapped in bandages . Jack immediately recognized him from the pictures he saw in the Bingo book .

"Zabuza Momochi , Demon of the Mist " he breathed out

" Ah. So good to know that my name is known to someone as young as you . Well sorry to break the news but I'm taking the old man "

Kagome just inwardly groaned and thought" I should've stayed in bed"

* * *

After a few seconds of staring

"Team 7" , Kakashi barked " Protect Tazuna at all costs"

"Ah , well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake , the man who copied over a thousand jutsus with the famed_ sharigan_ "

Heads snapped at the last word . Everyone was surprised to hear this except Jack , seeing that he was the only one to read and memorise the Bingo book .

"I didn't plan on revealing it so early on " , Kakashi drawled as he lifted is headband , " but I might as well ."

Kakashi's now uncovered eye was blood red with three spinning black tomos surrounding a black pupil . The Sharigan .

"Ah , to see the famed doujutsu so early on . I'm honored"

"Team 7 , protect Tazuna. I'll hold off Zabuza "

Team 7 surrounded the old man. Kagome looked over at Uchihas and was surprised to see calm faces but then she saw their eyes. They were NOT pleased . She turned around and came face to face with Zabuza.

"Hello brat"

Kagome's reflexes kicked in and she aimed a high kick at his jaw . The kick caught him in the chin forced him to take a few steps back . Kagome used this small distance to grab two kunai from her pouch and throw them at her assailant . The kunai missed and stuck themselves in the tree behind Zabuza .

"Ha you missed brat "

Kagome didn't say . She just kept throwing kunai as fast as she could only for them to miss and hit trees and the ground around Zabuza . The rest of Team 7 wonderd why she was missing so badly . That was when Jack noticed a glint of light between Kagome and Zabuza . His eyes widened in realization . He quickly ran threw the seal of a low level fire jutsu .

Zabuza started mocking Kagome .

" What's wrong girly ? Can't even hit an unmoving targ-"

He was cut off when ball of green flames erupted from one of the boys mouth and ignited the previously invisible wires . Zabuza looked at the ground and noticed the explosive tags wrapped around the handles of the kunai . The explosion was deafening .

"WOO HOO ! YOU GO KAGGY " Naruto cheered .

Kagome let out a small smile until the smoke cleared and all she saw was a puddle of water . She felt something slam into her back and was forced away from her group . Kagome stood up from where she landed and wipe the trickle of blood from her mouth . Before she could react , Zabuza was in front of her and took her kunai pouch . The only weapons on her person now were the kunai that held up her hair . Kagome froze for a second and was nearly cleaved in half by Zabuza's sword before she dropped to the ground into a split . Kagome then jumped a high a she could and summoned a large feather to ride on much like her friend Kagura . Kagome watched from her perch fifty feet in the air while trying to come up with a plan .

Down on the ground with team 7 , Sakura was ranting about Kagome's patheticness .

"Oh c'mon . Without out her explosives and Jack-kun , she's useless . Look at that. She's even hiding from the fight "

The boys paid the pinkette no mind as they tried to come up with a plan . The plan making was put on hold when Kakashi stepped in again and attacked Zabuza . The two were a barely noticeable blur , to fast for the untrained eye . Jack and Kagome allowed some _special _chakra into their eyes . Kagome's eyes turned a dark purple while Jack's turn a reddish brown . (1) The movements of the two juonin slowed drasticly till they moved at normal speed. Kagome , having a higher vantage point , saw an opening in Zabuza's guard . Kagome dived down on her feather at a blinding speed . When she was in a few feet of her target she pulled one of the kunai out her and jumped off the feather . She managed to scratch Zabuza but he reacted fast enough to slam his word into her ribs and knock her and Kakahi into the water . Once they were in , Zabuza made several clones to go after the rest of team 7 and trapped the two in separate water prisons .

Team 7 watched in shock at what happened . It went down so quickly that only Jack caught it . But now their blood wa boiling . Well just the boys at least . Kagome was floating in the bubble of water , unconscious with blood streaming out of the side of her mouth . Jack lost all control .

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR"

All heads snapped towards the older Taisho twin . His teeth had sharpened into fangs and his nails into claws . His eye were blood red with a green slit . A bunch of vines erupted from the base of his spine . But that wasn't the wosrt part . The killing intent that surrounded him was stifling . Jack set his sight on Zabuza and charged .

If it weren't for the excessive amounts of clones in the vincinnity , there would have been one very dead missing nin .

* * *

With the others

"Oi, teme twins . Snap out of it "

Naruto tried to snap the twins out of their fearful haze . That didn't work so he just slapped them . HArd . That woke them up .

"Now that your awake , I need you to throw these " , Naruto said , handing the twins two Demon shiruken . They looked at him for a second puzzled before Naruto henged into another shiruken . They then nodded in undersanding . Itachi threw his and made a path for Sasuke's throw .

"Hey Zabuza . Take this "

Zabuza watched Sasuke's shiruken came closer and closer and her simply ducked . Another one appeared out of the first's shadow . He had to release Kagome' bubble to dodge it .

" Ha , clever little brats . You thought you could get me to releae your sensei . I don't think so " Zabuza taunted ,not seeing the second shiruken turning into Naruto .

" Think again you mummy faced bastard " , Naruto yelled throwing a kunai towards the arm that held Kakashi in place . The kunai sailed through the air only to be intercepted by a clone .

"Dammit"

Zabuza just watched as the blond cursed . Out of his peripheal vision he saw a mass of green . His next clone barely had time to intercept the hit . Jack was still in this frenzy of his . His fist was covered in his signature green flames . Everytime Zabuza's clone tried to hit him , Jack intecepted the hit with the vines coming from his back . Jack moved on the vine the way a spider moved around on its legs .

Zabuza watched with only a small bit of nervousness as he watched his clone battle the genin . He suddenly dodged a vine that swung around the boy and clone , forcing him to release Kakashi .

* * *

Kakashi's pov

I watched as Jack fought the clone . Something was really wrong with him . He usually was very calm and collected . Now he seemed like a demon . I thought hard about how I was gonna get out of the Water Prison jutsu when Jack forced Zabuza to move . Great I'm out now first things first . Calm Jack down . Easy enough . I ran over to him and looked him in the eye .

"Yo"

One look into the Sharigan and he feel unconscious , turning back to normal . Good . Next on the list , Zabuza .

* * *

No Pov

Kakashi went out on the water with Zabuza and started copying him .Zabuza started panicking.

'What's going on? How-'

''Am I copying your jutsu?'' Kakashi finished.

'What? Can he-'

''Read minds?'' Zabuza glared at him.

'I'm gonna-_'_

''Kill that Son of A Bitch? Is that what you were thinking?'' Kakashi finished the hand signs.

''Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!''

A giant wave sent Zabuza crashing into a tree. He didn't move this time. Just as he was getting up, Kakashi had a kunai to his neck.

''How did you do that? Can you see the future?'' Zabuza asked. Kakashi pressed the kunai harder.

''Yes, and I see your death.''

Just as Kakashi was about to slit his throught , several senbon embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck .A young boy hopped out of a tree and walked over to Kakashi .

" I thank you for weakening him . I have been after him fo some time now ."

Kakashi merely nodded as the boy and Zabuza's body vanished . He turned around and faced the still conscious members of his team .

" Now that that's , I suggest that we continue to the village " , Kakashi suggested with a eye smile .He only managed that before he passed out .

" Oh c'mon . Now we have to carry his lazy ass too" Sakura bemoaned before perking up . She quickly ran over to Jack and attempted to carry him .

Tazuna watched the pinkette for a few seconds before moving to lift Kakashi onto his back .

"C'mon " , Tazuna nodded his head to the three still standing boys , " you can stay at my house "

Naruto nodded in agreement and retrieved Jack from the Barbie , leaving Sasuke and Itachi to fight over who carried Kagome . five minutes later Itachi was carrying the female Taisho .

everyone made the slow trek back to Tazuna's house .

* * *

Unknown pov

A young girl around 15 was watching from a tree .

"So far so good . Right Grant-kun"

No answer

'Ack . Where's Grant-kun"

The girl jumps from the tree searching for her feline friend .

! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_+! #$%^&amp;*()_

Dez: Sup everyone ?

Grell: Help me ! This girl is- BASSY! YOU CAME TO RESCUE ME!

Sebastian: No . Lady Desteny merely invited to help her find the neko and watch you get humiliated .

Grell: :(

( 1 ) This is the Kichikugan- Demon Eye . I don't own this . It was invented by Watermellonsmellinfellon .


	8. Wakey Wakey Eggs And Nightmares

Dez101: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello Everybody ( holds up sniper rifle )

Grell:Dez-chan... What are you doing with that

Dez ; Target practice ( tapes teachers picture to target )

Grell: T.T ... ok

Deadpool : Dez101 owns none of these charecters or shows . If she did , theyd be real and there would be no need for the 4th wall

.,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,.

Kagome's pov

_Kagome..._

Kagome stirred from her sleep to find herself in the middle of the Forest of Death . Everything looked much bigger than normal and her clothes were different . She was wearing a white gown that seemed to disappear and reaper at the edges , as if it were nothing more than smoke . Her long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail by an equaly white bow . Around her neck was a necklace that held her family crest minus the pink orb . She looked to her eft and saw a clear pond that gave off a slight glow in the moon light . She looked into the water's surface and was shocked by another change to her appearance . She was once again a child .

_Kagome..._

KAgome's head wipped in the direction she heard her name get called . While she was looking into the tree line , she never noticed a scaly arm reaching out of the water until it had grabbed her wrist and yanked her in .

_ Come Kagome..._

As she was dragged beneath the surface_ , _she was shocked to find herself able to breath . She knew that something was wrong but the water was so warm and whoever or whatever dragged her under was rubbing her hair in a soothing manner . So soothing . "Maybe I should close my eyes . Just for a minute" She thought to herself .

_Sleep Kagome..._

Just as she was about to give into temptation , something caught her attention . A girl , maybe a few years older than her normal self , floated inches from her . On the girl's shoulder was a small neko with ten fluffy tails . If that wasn't odd then the scythe she carried was . It was taller than her and the blade seemed sharp enogh to slice air . The girl swung her scythe at Kagome , cutting the arms that held Kagome in place . Kagome's thoughts suddenly became clear when the _thing_ disappeared .

_Your friends are waiting for you ,Kagome ._

The words came from the girl thought her mouth never moved . The girl moved forward to grasp Kagome's hand when a giant snake swam up behind her and tried to devour her . The girl swung her scythe again , cleaving the serpent in half down the middle .

**_Go Kagome !_**

With a final swing of the reaping weapon , the grl cut Kagome . After that , all Kagome saw was black , never once noticing the pink glow emanating fro her hip .

* * *

No Pov

Kagome sat up quickly with a start , nearly punching Naruto and Jack who had been shaking her .

"Kagome are you all right . You were sweating and stop breathing for a second there " Jack asked his twin , worried since she was out for so long .

"How long was I out ? The last thing I remember was getting slammed by Zabuza's swor- Wait did we win? Where are we ? Where's the rest of the team and Tazuna ? " Kagome was panicking . What happened while she was out .

"Kagomw , calm down . You've been out for four days , we're at Tazuna's house , everyone else is down stair and Zabaza is dead . Killed by a hunter nin ." Jack explained to his younger twin , effectively calming her down . " Now how about you take a shower . And change into some of your own clothes "

Kagome looked down at herself and realised that she was wearing one of Sasuke's blue shirts and what may or may not have been a pair of Itachi's boxers . A deep blush covered her face as she realized this . She quickly grabbed the towel and change of clothes and bandages that were offered to her and made a beeline for the bathroom .

* * *

10 minutes later

Kagome was waking down the stairs to the kitchen . As soon a she entered the room , all eyes were on her . Kakashi was the first to break the silence .

" Welecome back to the land of the living . Once you finsh eat we can talk

";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;"";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;"";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;"";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;";,..,;"

Sorry its so short but remember to review Happy East And happy Bday to me


End file.
